Ozzie e o outro lado da história
by Alberto Pereira
Summary: Ozzie VII contando a história de seus descendentes com um pouquinho de exagero confiram o outro ponto de vista


Sinopse:

Esta fic diz sobre Ozzie, sim aquele de 600ad, tudo que aconteceu com ele contado por ninguém menos que o Ozzie VIII, o chefe da vila Medina.

Espero que gostem da fic.

* * *

Era tarde da noite na vila Medina, todos os monstrinhos que um dia haviam de ser grandes monstros se reuniam em uma grande festa, na Praça Medina, onde não faltou ninguém até o chefe Ozzie VIII se encontrava nessa grande comemoração celebrando o aniversário de Medina desde que foi criada. A festa se prolongou durante horas até a hora de dormir onde o chefe Ozzie fez questão de levar todos os pequenos místicos para um lugar onde pudessem dormir tranquilamente.

Ozzie os levou até um lugar especialmente preparado para isso, mas chegando lá percebeu de que os místicos estavam muito agitados e não conseguiriam dormir se alguma coisa fosse feita para acalmá-los. Então Ozzie resolveu contar uma história sobre os seus antepassados que era passada de geração em geração, e assim começou a história:

"_O primeiro Ozzie veio de 600ad e foi ele quem encontrou o que viria a ser o nosso grande Magus, na época ,como todos sabem, estava acontecendo uma grande guerra dos místicos contra os maléficos humanos, eles nos matavam e nos faziam sofrer muito e muito. Diziam que os humanos guardavam grandes salas de tortura e que eles estavam ganhando facilmente a guerra, mas os humanos não queriam somente nos matar eles nos prendiam e nos torturavam até a morte_."

- Ozzie, conte para a gente como eram essas torturas!-Gritou um pequeno místico.

- Conta, conta, conta!- Gritavam os outros

- Crianças, isso é proibido - Contou (Como se eu soubesse!)-pensou.

"_Continuando a história, um dia o nosso querido Ozzie se encontrava no castelo de Magus, foi quando Magus entrou rapidamente na sala de Ozzie, gritando. Diziam que Ozzie foi mandado a força por Magus até à força de ataque, a última chance de destruir a última linha de ataque que vinha pela ponte, corajoso do jeito que era, foi com toda a sua coragem até a ponte Zinum, Zenom, Zenam, isso esse era o nome da ponte, o ataque ia bem, conseguindo uma boa vantagem..." _

- Ozzie!-gritou um pequeno monstro.

- O que foi?- interrompido no meio da história.

- A cor da sua pele é roxa e a do seu antepassado?

- Você sabe que eu não sei, mas acredito que ele tinha uma grande pele roxa assim como eu!-disse Ozzie VIII, num tom de voz se gabando.

"_Os humanos horrorosos reprimiam as nossas forças, mas Ozzie esse sim era o herói, contam que ele avançou pela ponte, sozinho, derrotando cada humano que via pela frente, até que chegou aquele garoto dos cabelos vermelhos. Garoto maligno, pelo seu rosto via-se, como dizem, a maldade que havia dentro dele, era um garoto perverso e mau, com uma katana matava todos os pobres místicos que via pela frente sem dó e nem piedade, junto com duas garotas que pareciam anjinhas, mas por dentro eram grandes feras prontas para matar."_

- Nossa! Outro dia eu vi um garoto e mais duas mulheres, saírem do meu armário e andarem pela vila. – Disse o monstro que perdoou os humanos já não tendo, a mesma opinião depois da história.

- É mesmo, outro dia entraram no meu restaurante querendo comida e nos derrotaram!

- E entraram na minha hospedaria!

- E na minha loja!

- É mesmo, até na prefeitura entraram. -disse um dos ajudantes de Ozzie VIII.

- Deve ser uma coincidência, a história se passa há 400 anos atrás. - Disse Ozzie VIII.

- É mesmo! - Concordaram todos.

"_O garoto era mesmo muito forte e derrotou as nossas forças rapidamente, Ozzie voltou para o castelo de Magus. Magus ficou totalmente indignado que apenas um garoto e duas mulheres matassem Zombor com tanta facilidade, Magus que era um sujeito tão bom e forte que nunca quis o mal para cima dos humanos. Então em um dia esse garoto e mais Glenn um humano malvado que Magus transformou em sapo para nos livrar daquele mal para a Mistiquidade, entraram no castelo e derrotaram os generais Flea e Slash, que já estavam preparados ao alerta de Ozzie. Depois de uma batalha dura e sangrenta no qual Ozzie perdeu depois de um grande tempo de vantagem, dizem, que ele não facilitou nada para os humanos, mas era inevitável, depois de perder Ozzie fugiu com Flea e Slash para um forte recém construído."_

- Ozzie deve ter sido um cara muito forte! – Falou um monstrinho.

- Com certeza foi, era o general mais poderoso de Magus! – Disse Ozzie VIII.

"_Lá no forte Ozzie treinou durante muito tempo, estava muito mais forte que qualquer um, se um humano tentasse desafia-lo era morte na certa, foi naquele dia, segundo falam, o dia estava carregado tinha até nuvens negras no céu. Foi quando do céu chegou uma nave estranha, dizem que era uma nave com aparência maligna e era! Aqueles humanos horrorosos novamente entraram destruindo tudo por pura vontade de matar e destruir, dessa vez Ozzie foi triplamente mais difícil de se derrotar, mas eles estavam também 3 vezes mais fortes e nem reunindo todas as forças juntamente com Flea Plus e Slash Plus conseguiram derrota-los, mas de repente uma força maior em forma de gatinho matou Ozzie e foi embora sem dizer e nem miar nada."_

_- _Ozzie já havia se reproduzido e pôde dar continuidade à grande espécie- Terminou Ozzie VIII.

- Que história estranha, o que o gatinho estava fazendo lá e como matou Ozzie? - Perguntou um dos pequenos monstros.

- Nunca se soube, a história foi assim contada de geração em geração.– Respondeu Ozzie VIII – E agora vão dormir.

**

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**Todos nós sabemos que a história não foi bem assim, mas é sempre bacana uma versão contada pelo outro lado. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, elogios e críticas serão recebidos, se há algo a melhorar me falem que tentarei fazer.**

**Alberto**


End file.
